Warmth, Offered
by SparkleWolf7000
Summary: Jack's tired of feeling cold. Bunny offers some warmth. fluff, non-slash May turn onto a One-shot series


The warmth that radiated from under his paw worried him. Brushing back silver strands and sighing worriedly through his nose, the old Pooka sat back on his haunches, at a loss of what more to do for the Elemental sleeping before him. Jack was sick, and the feverish spirit hadn't had a decent rest for a few days. Bunny had found him, exhausted and refusing to consider his condition. But it hadn't taken much convincing to get the frost child to join him back at the warren for some tea and much needed rest. Jack had been in the care of the Guardian of Hope for over 24 hours now, and still, his fever refused a respite.

The boy was in Bunny's own nest, buried under mounds of soft blankets and quilts and still he shivered. Bunny had given him tea and herbs when he first arrived, but the sickness had already grabbed a hold of the sprite so the herbs did little to help. Tooth had heard of Jack's poor health and had brought some of her own remedies but they didn't stay in the boy's stomach for long. Bunny had a hard enough time getting the kid to eat when he was well, but with the fever and the refusing stomach, Bunny could hardly to get anything past the boy's lips. He had tried spoons to straws to as far as creating a make-shift bottle. But still Jack would not eat.

So there Bunny sat, waiting with a cooling bowl of broth, wondering if he should disturb the boy's slumber or let him sleep. He didn't want to see him get sick again, but at the same time he had to eat.

Jack wheezed sickly when Bunny pulled the blankets back and drew him up into his arms ever so gently. The boy was limp against him, but Bunny knew he was trying to move because of the tensing tendons straining in his pale neck, his body shaking with the effort.

Bunny settled him in his lap and pulled the blanket back around him, Jack shivering into the warmth.

"Bunny?" Bunny looked up at the sound of Tooth's whisper at the door. At her meek, questioning look, Bunny tilted his head once, silently calling her over. Tooth quietly fluttered over to the other side of the nest and cooed sadly when she saw Jack. Placing a small hand gently on his head, she brushed some strands of hair away and tilted her head sadly at the sight of the Guardian's youngest.

"Is he doing any better?" She asked quietly and Jack heard her faintly. He was starting to surface to consciousness and the sights and sounds slowly started to become clearer.

"Feva's still eatin' awa' at 'em." A lower accented voice spoke. _Bunny. _

"My poor sweet tooth." _Tooth._

Then there was lukewarm liquid at his lips, gently coaxing to be let in and he knew Bunny was trying to get him to eat again. He whined silently and squinted his closed eyes, just a little.

"C'mon sweet tooth, please, you have to eat." There was a small hand sifting through his hair, encouraging.

He didn't want to eat, he wanted to sleep and never be disturbed again. He hadn't realized he had cracked his mouth open until small amounts of liquid poured in. His breath hitched in a cough as he tried to turn his face away into a chest of warm fur. Why was it always to blasting _cold_? Only then did he remember he was practically made of _cold._

He wanted so bad to tilt his head forward and let the broth drop from his mouth but a paw was in the back of his head, firm and gentle.

"Swallow, frostbite." It wasn't up for debate.

Reluctantly, he did, and when he did, it seemed as if his whole body jolted and tensed. He waited for the twisting feeling, for the throat constrictions, for his mouth to water, but all he felt instead was warmth pool in his belly and seep through the rest of him, thawing from the inside out. And it felt so good, so _not cold_, that he wanted more and he needed more. He opened his eyes lazily, words and images blurred above him. Voices he knew and loved, speaking so him and to each other is soft tones.

"Tha's a good boy." He heard Bunny praise, and he was lifted higher, into a semi sitting position.

Encouraged by the fact that Jack didn't look green and wasn't losing his lunch, Bunny fed him another spoonful, taking breaks in-between sips, to let his stomach settle into it. He was more patient than Jack was. Jack wanted the broth, wanted the warmth.

"Feeling better, sweet tooth?" Jack only responded by swallowing another mouthful which was followed by Bunny's snort laugh.

"Apparently." He commented, having to hold back the bowl in fear that Jack would swallow it whole, spoon and all.

"He'll be just fine, Sheila."

* * *

**I don't know….I just wanted fluff. :D **

**Should this be a oneshot series? **


End file.
